Once upon a ballet
by pinkink10
Summary: Ally Dawson had always dreamed of attending the New York Ballet Academy. The one thing holding her back, her stage fright and a blonde headed boy. Austin Moon. They had hated each other ever since they had met. So what happens when Ally starts getting feelings she doesn't understand? And a chance of a lifetime lands at her feet. A magical Auslly tale begins in Once Upon a Ballet.


I strode into the room at the New York Ballet Academy. Slowly taking in the chipped wall paint, the light blue bed spread and my many ballet posters which I had used to cover the stains that Trish my roommate had tainted the walls with after exploding a taco in her transportable musty smell was my favourite, it rehashed all those memories of last year where I had spent my school year living and breathing dance. It was good to be back.

" Ally!" Trish squealed as she lugged in several bright pink suitcases brimming with gregarious items of clothing.

" Trish!" I smiled.

" It's good to be back isn't it! This summer has been so long." she laughed.

" Very long!" I agreed. " I really ope you ave been practicing your arabesque misss de la Rrrosa!" I imitated our dance teacher and choreographer Ms Constantinidez.

" Indeed I have." she replied whilst performing the move perfectly.

" Wow Trish what an improvement."

" Eeeeeeeee!" Kira squealed as she pushed her way into our room before hugging each of us. " You will not believe what I just heard down stairs!" she shouted before shutting the door and ushering us to sit down. Kira relayed every single bit of juicy gossip that was circulating the academy to us all the time, she knew everything about everyone. " I heard that Austin Moon is off the market."

" Oh no, not him!" I groaned as a picture of that arrogant blonde flashed through my mind.

" You know the rules Kira, he is always referred to as he who shall not be named!" Trish stated. " Especially when Ally is in the room." she giggled.

" Anyways why are you telling us this. You know I don't care what he gets up to! He bounces around from girl to girl so I don't know how this is fresh news and..." I continued my rant until Kira cut me off.

" This time it is different! This time he is dating the she devil!"

" No way!" Trish gasped. " Cassidy! He is dating Cassidy!"

" Great. Now the two of them have joined teams to make our lives hell." I replied.

" Yeah but get this, our ballet performance this year is Giselle! One of the most technically challenging ballets and Cassidy is a shoe in for the main part." Kira said.

" Yeah well what's new? Another year of playing peasant two for me." I sighed.

" But you have soooo much potential Alls! If you went for the part you would get it hands down over Cassidy."

" No I won't! Cassidy is an upperclassmen in a higher year. They always get the best parts not newbies. Not to mention the fact I have stage fright, I'll probably end up falling off the stage and Giselle will have an early death."

" Gee, way to be so morbid." A voice sounded from the door. I swivelled my head around to be greeted by none other than Austin Moon.

" How long have you been standing there?"

" Since the she devil bit! I'm so glad my personal life is so important to you Allyson." he scowled.

" What exactly do you want? Aside from eavesdropping on girls in their dorm rooms." I raised an eyebrow as he began to squirm.

" Just to drop off your schedule. You forgot to pick it up at the front desk and I was told to deliver it to you Dorkson." He rolled his eyes as I snatched it out of his hand.

" Will that be all?"

" Yes." he sighed before I slammed the door in his face.

" Why does he always have to be such a...such a..."

" Such an asshat." Trish finished before inspecting her manicured nails.

" Exactly! An asshat!" I replied before sinking onto my bed and flicking through my schedule. Class started in 15 minutes. Great.

* * *

I dipped the toe of my right foot into the rosin and rubbed the sole of the shoe until it was hard enough to grip the wax floor. A sole bell chimed signalling the beginning of class, each of us exited the changing rooms and lined up in front of the mirror as was expected. Ms Constantinidez appearance through the door, her flowing black hair pulled up tightly into a bun as her black leotard swished around her. Frown lines were permanently etched upon her face as she turned on the music and began dictating commands.

" Fifth position. Grand plié. Now relevé!" The sound of her harsh voice reverberated around the room. The door swung open yet again as Austin strode into the room.

" What is he doing here?" I hissed at Trish who was just in front of me.

" I don't know." she replied just as Ms Constantinidez turned off the music.

" Now classe. Zis is Austin Moon, e will be assisting me every week with zis class. As an upperclassman e is a prime example of what you can achieve by attending zis elite academy." she announced. " As you all know auditions for Giselle will be zis afternoon and if you want a decent part zen I am sur zere is plenty zat Austin can teach you." she said before clapping an irregular beat. They had never danced to an erratic beat like this before, constantly contorting and changing. Ms Constantinidez slapped her thigh continuously changing the pace and rhythm. I recognised the dance moves almost instantly, they were from Giselle the ballet I had watched countless times. I glanced at Trish who looked confused and was struggling to keep up with the constant changes. Almost everyone was. Yet another person strode through the swinging door. My heart leapt into my mouth as I spied Franco standing next to Austin. Franco was the head choreographer who taught the upperclassmen and did the casting for every ballet. He had come to watch us all dance parts from this years ballet. Giselle. On Ms Constantinidez's word I began to move, feet arched and taut as I bent forward. Feeling the erratic beat vibrating through my limbs. Gently I lifted my leg and swept my arms over my head. I caught Austin's gaze. His eyes trained upon me as I moved with the beat, a small smirk crept upon his face throwing me for a loop. Was I doing something wrong? Was I out of time?

" Dorkson." he yelled across the floor. " I, I, I mean Allyson." he corrected under Franco's gaze. " Lift your leg higher, you look flat." he shouted as my cheeks burned a bright red. My leg was higher than everyone else's in the room yet he still picked on me. " Higher Dawson and stop waving your arms like that! This is ballet! Your are not trying to land a plane." he laughed. My cheeks were now crimson as all eyes were trained upon me, my stage fright kicked in and I lost the beat. I moved awkwardly. Out of time. Franco's face was dismal as he examined my now poor technique and I could kiss goodbye any part that I may have earned. I scowled at Austin as I lost my position. " Listen to the beat Ally, this is dire!" he heckled as I slipped and fell sharply on my ankle before screaming in pain.

" Austin please sort Allyson out as we take it from the top again." Ms Constantinidez scowled before slapping her thigh to keep beat. Austin's eyes widened as he rushed to my side but I batted him away.

" Here let me help you." he pleaded.

" Like hell I'll let you touch me!" I snapped. " I can handle it myself." I said before attempting to move my ankle but ended up grimacing instead.

" Please Ally."

" No, this is all your fault." I hissed as tears began to sting my eyes, my body shaking as I heaved. Carefully Austin wrapped his warm arms around my petite body and lifted me up bridal style. I turned my head away from all the backstabbing bun heads who were now staring as I cried into Austin's shirt. I rested my hand upon his shoulder, his muscles bulging and defined through his thin black shirt.

" Please don't cry Ally, I'm sorry." he said softly before moving away the tangled brown curls which were hiding my face. He gazed at me gently but I turned my head away. This was all his fault, why couldn't he just leave me alone? Austin moved me carefully through the door and out into the hall where he seated me across a wooden bench, slowly he slipped his hand up my right thigh, sending shivers shooting up and down my body before articulately undoing the satin ribbon of my pointe shoes. I swiped tears roughly away from my eyes as he removed the pink shoe. My feet unfurling, revealing the shades of black and blue, bruises from constant practice. Deep red blood oozed from various cuts that marked my pale foot. "Jesus, Ally your foot is mutilated."

" It's from practice." I sighed as I stretched my toes. Slowly Austin undid the ribbon on my other foot. Tingling sensations swelling at the surface of my skin every time his fingers grazed the roar foot was worse then the last as my ankle was swollen and red too. Austin quickly undid the cap of on a bottle of ointment in the first aid bag and splashed the runny liquid upon his hand. " I can do this myself." I protested but he wouldn't have any of it. Gently he began massaging my foot, rubbing the ointment into every cut and bruise that painted my skin. I moaned with pleasure as my foot was given sweet release from the pain. Austin smirked yet again as I scowled before considering kicking him in the royal jewels. " I'm not moaning because of you asshat!" I snapped as he snorted.

" Asshat? Did you just call me an asshat?"

" Yes." I stated as his soft fingers massaged my foot deeper. A bubble of laughter escaped my lips as he hit my tickle spot.

" What's so funny?"

" Nothing." I said but he hit my tickle spot again and this time I let rip a chuckle.

" Seriously what's so funny?"

" You keep hitting my tickle spot."

" You have a tickle spot?" he grinned as I nodded in response. He tickled my foot again until I had no choice but to laugh.

" Stop it!" I protested. "Don't think that your in the clear, I'm still seriously pissed off at you."

" I know, I'm sorry."

"My part will probably be something even worse than peasant two! I'll probably end up as a tree! Plus you knew I had stage fright and you used it to your advantage. Everyone in there was staring at me." I yelled, tears pricking my eyes at the thought. Austin winced as my words hit him.

" I was just teasing you Alls, just having fun."

" Well I hope you had a riot because it sure as hell wasn't fun for me."

" I know! I know! I have no idea what I was thinking, I regret everything and I'm sorry" he whispered before tentatively wiping away the warm, liquid tears that were spilling over my soft cheeks. He rested his fine hand against my face for several minutes making my heart pound against my chest. I didn't need this, he doesn't care about me! He only cares about himself, he was probably trying to worm his way out of trouble with me again right? So why wasn't I sure? I pushed his hand away from my face roughly.

" Don't you think you've done enough for today?" I spat harshly as he winced. His face contorted in anguish before hardening.

" Fine, have it your way Dorkson. Your stubborn and unforgiving! I don't know how many times I can possibly apologise." he shouted before standing up to leave but I wouldn't let him go. I kept shouting.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place! It's a bit late now don't you think?"

"What's done is done I can't change that."

"Don't you think I don't know that! It isn't just this though is it? If it wasn't this it would be something else that you would be apologising for and I would forgive you just like that! I'm sick of it! I don't know what I did to you or why you hate me so much." I yelled before whispering. " I've had enough."

"You think I hate you?" he asked incredulously before sitting back down on the bench. " Alls I don't hate you."

"Then why? What is the point of all of this?"

" It's because...because..." he stuttered as his face became serious.

" Austy?" Cassidy's high pitched voice echoed down the hallway as she came skipping down. " What are you doing with...Dorkson?"

" Nothing, Ms Constantinidez wanted me to sort out her ankle."

" Ewwww that's gross." she moaned. " Can you leave Dorkson long enough walk me to lunch?"

" Sure, why not?" he sighed. It irked me to no end that he still hadn't answered my question but I let it slide. " I guess I'll catch you around Dorkson." he nodded before taking off with the she devil and giving me a bit of peace.

* * *

The sticky, hot night air blew in through the open window. Darkness cloaked the room as shadows danced upon the walls. Trish's loud snoring reverberated around the room as I stared at the ceiling from my bed. The swelling on my ankle had dissipated but I still hadn't gone to the auditions for a part. I itched to put on my ballet shoes and start dancing, I had barely danced at all today seeing as I had missed all afternoon classes. Slowly I peeled back the warm sheets, sweat cooled against my skin. I grabbed my ballet bag and snuck into the empty hall careful not to wake Trish. Slowly I crept away from the dorm rooms and hurried towards the dance studio. The girls dressing room was dark as I entered, quickly I pulled on my pointe shoes and laced them up tightly before padding into the studio. A stack of CD's lay in a clutter next to the gargantuan stereo, the music for Giselle right on top from auditions. I slipped the CD into the radio and pressed play. A sole violin sounded throughout the room. I began my steps, it was much easier when no one was there. I could dance for myself. The music pulsed throughout my body as I went through the steps, hitting them exactly on beat. My back was straight, my legs high. Each small movement conveying every emotion that I needed it to, wanted it to. I let out all the mixed emotions that were tumbling through me. Austin's face kept swimming through my mind as the events of this morning replayed through my head. I ignored it and pushed on. On and on and on until my feet were sore and I was sure that my bones would snap. I couldn't give up, wouldn't. Not until I had finished the dance. I moved swiftly through the final moves almost as if I had been dancing them my whole life before finishing. My body shook as I held the final pose before a slow clap sounded from the door. I dropped the pose and spun around, surely enough Austin was standing their clapping.

" Is this your hobby?" I asked.

" What?"

"Spying on me."

" No, I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come down here and dance."

" Well the studio is all yours." I said before removing my pointe shoes and stuffing them into my bag.

" That was amazing Alls, truly amazing! I never knew you could dance like that. You deserve the part of Giselle."

" I didn't go to auditions."

" This is all my fault."

" No It isn't. I wouldn't have gotten a good part even if I had auditioned, my stage fright is too bad."

" I'm so sorry Ally, truly I am."

" For what?"

" Everything we talked about today. You were right, I am an asshat." he said. I couldn't help but snort.

" Nah, your not all that bad. I was just mad."

" I know but I deserved everything I got. I don't know why I was so angry, I deserved everything you said." he replied earnestly. I didn't know what to say so I just picked up my bag and moved towards the door. The last thing I heard before I left the room was Austin whispering quietly.

" Night Alls."

* * *

The following morning went by so fast I barely had time to think. There were strenuous lessons and conditioning we had to go through and things didn't seem to look up at lunch either. The cast list had been posted. The dining hall was practical empty so at least I got some decent food as opposed to left overs right? I mean, what was the point in getting excited over being a tree or a peasant?

" Ally! Where the heck have you been?" Trish shouted as she rushed into the lunch hall. A panicked expression painted her face as she grabbed my arm.

" What? What's wrong?"

" You have to see this!"

" See what?"

" The cast list!"

" I already told you that there was no point in-" I started but she had already begun to drag me down the hall. " Trish seriously I-"

" Ally just look!" she stated. A huddle of people were crowded around a small piece of paper pinned to the wall, all pushing and shoving to get a glance at the list as if their life depended on it. Several girls came away in tears before giving me death glares as people began whispering.

" How did she do it?" A redhead asked.

" But she is just a newbie! This is sooo unfair." Another whined. Then came Cassidy.

" You will never get away with this Dorkson!" she spat in a shrill voice.

" Get away with what?"

" Don't play dumb Ally!" she said nearly in tears before running off.

" Trish what is going on?" I asked getting worried.

" Just look at the list." she replied. I pushed myself forward, elbowing almost everyone in my way to get a good look. There it was on the paper, printed in broad daylight for everyone to see at the very top.

Ally Dawson…Giselle

My heart leapt in my chest, all the people around me began to blur, suffocating me. How the heck had this happened? I hadn't even auditioned! It was practically unheard of for someone in a younger year to get a lead role. Sure I had always dreamed of playing this role but I knew it would never happen, never be possible. Why? Because of my stage fright. I became queasy just at the thought. The room began to spin as more and more people pushed up against me, I was feeling severely claustrophobic. Instantly a strong pair of arms wound around me, carefully pulling me out of the masses of people still trying to get a glimpse of the list. I looked up and was met with Austin's warm brown eyes. I had never been so relieved to see him before in my life. I clutched his arm tightly for support as the spinning subsided.

" Congratulations." he whispered in my ear.

" How?" I choked. " How is this even possible?"

" Because of this." he replied before removing a slick black phone from his pocket and playing a video. I craned my head to get a good look, there I was dancing across the floor performing the moves from Giselle.

" You filmed me yesterday?"

" You were amazing, I couldn't help it!"

" So how-"

" I showed the video to Franco this morning and he was mesmerised! You got the part!"

" Really Austin, right now I can't decide whether to slap you or hug you."

" I'll settle for a hug." he smiled before pulling me in close. The sweet scent of vanilla wafted up my nose as he clutched me to him, I could feel each of his muscles bulging from underneath his shirt. I really couldn't believe it! I was playing the part of Giselle and it was all thanks to Austin Moon.

**Thank you for taking the time to read! I really wasn't very sure whether I should post this or not but I thought I might as well. This was just a tester so if you want me to continue the story then please review! Thank you!**


End file.
